Four point attachments for connecting a chin strap to an athletic helmet are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,761, dated Jan. 26, 1965; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,368, dated Mar. 3, 1987, wherein a first strap is attached to the helmet at a lower part of each of the ear protecting portions of the helmet, and a second strap is attached to the helmet at a higher part of each of the ear protecting portions of the helmet. The first and second straps cross over each other in two places to form a chin cup.
While the position of the lower hook-up for the first strap is substantially standard in most football helmets, the position of the higher hook-up for the second strap varies in different helmets, depending upon the manufacturer of the helmet; thus, the higher hook-up can be positioned in a low position or a high position relative to the lower hook-up, thereby requiring the equipment manager to stock various types of four point attachment chin straps for the various helmets.
In order to provide a four point chin strap attachment which is self-adjusting for accommodating the chin strap to a specific higher hook-up on a helmet, the high/low hook-up chin strap of the present invention has been devised.